Hate and Love
by OtakuYaoiChan18
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru get into an argument and Hikaru says things that he doesn't mean. As a result, Kaoru runs off and gets hurt. Will Hikaru finds him and will they make up? Brotherly love and a bit of yaoi. One-shot. Sorry, bad at summaries. I do not own OHSHC or its characters.


**Hikaru's POV**

Ever since we were born we've been the same. Always together, no one being able to tell us apart. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being just like Kaoru and Kaoru being just like me.

Every time I look at him I get mad and I just want to punch him. I know it's not his fault, but I can't help it. For the last couple of weeks I've been trying to avoid him and he's started to notice it. I don't care though I just want him to go away.

 **Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru and I used to be really close. We would do everything together and didn't care what other people thought. But lately he's been distant. I'm really scared that something happened and he's not telling me.

I don't want to pry. Hikaru was always more of a loner than me, but never with me. We've always looked after each other, in our own little world; we didn't have to worry about ever being alone. We would have each other no matter what.

I'm scared that one day we'll start to drift apart, but I'm not going to let that happen if I can do anything. Today is Saturday around late January.

I make my way upstairs to our room, where Hikaru is. I get to the door and take a slow intake of breath before opening the door.

 **~So I didn't put down what their wearing, but it's what they usually wear when they're not at school or at the host club. Hikaru, with his blue over-shirt and black undershirt with the blue straps hanging over his arms. Kaoru, with his really light green hoodie and black undershirt. Okay yeah that's about it. It was just really bothering me that I didn't put that in.~**

 **Normal POV**

Kaoru opened the door to their bedroom and found Hikaru lying on the bed reading a book. He stood in the doorway, before he worked up the courage to speak, "Hikaru, are you okay?"

He turned his head from his book to his brother, but soon went back to what he was doing. "I'm fine," he said without looking at Kaoru.

"Are you sure? You've just been really distant lately. And..."

"I said I was fine!" Hikaru cut Kaoru off with a harsh tone of voice. Leaving his book forgotten on the bed, he stood up looking furiously at his twin.

Kaoru looked at his brother in shock. He didn't think Hikaru could act this way. "I-I just want to make sure you're okay. You've been acting weird lately."

"You want to make sure I'm okay? Well I'm not! I'm sick and tired of always being around you! I just want you to leave me alone! I HATE YOU KAORU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" By the time he was done, Hikaru had marched up to Kaoru and he was up against the wall. There were tears streaming down his face and he was trembling from the pure anger emanating from Hikaru.

In a shaky voice, Kaoru spoke, "O-okay. I-I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." With that he ran out the door. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, fresh tears staining his face. He opened the front door with a swift motion and ran out into the cold late winter air, not even bothering to put on a coat.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I know I went too far with Kaoru, but I couldn't stop. All my anger towards him built up and just came out. I am sorry for what I said to him, but I can't talk to him right now. I'll make things right after we both calm down. When he comes up to go to bed, I'll apologize. For now though, I have an English paper to write.

 **Kaoru's POV**

How could Hikaru say those things! All I wanted to do was make sure he was alright. I know he didn't really mean it and it was just the heat of the moment, but it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt.

After I ran out of the house, I ran into the woods by the side of our house. The cold January wind hit my face and body and I immediately regretted not grabbing a coat. My eyes blurry from trying to blink back tears, I didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground.

I tripped over the root and felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I started to get up, but fell back down with a yell. I held my ankle as I realized the extreme pain that was in my ankle. With some trouble, I backed myself against a tree and stretched my right leg out to try and relieve some of the pain.

What am I going to do? Hikaru has always been with me, especially if I got hurt. I can't get up to get help. Maybe he realized I left and came looking for me. I shiver as another gust of freezing wind wisps by. I wrap my arms around myself to try and warm me up, but with the short sleeve hoodie I'm wearing, it doesn't help much.

I feel more tears roll down my face. I just want to be with Hikaru. He's the only one I really have.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I finished my paper and Kaoru still hasn't come up. I decide to go look for him. My anger had gone down now and I know how much my words must have hurt him.

I walk down the stairs and into the living room, I don't see him. I look in the library, the study, and the backyard (even though it's freezing and I know he wouldn't be outside).

I'm worried and start calling his as I go throughout the house. I pass one of the servants and stop them, "Have you seen Kaoru anywhere?"

"No, I'm sorry, sir. I haven't seen him since this afternoon." She said in a professional yet nice tone.

"Okay. Thank you." I walk away and think that maybe he's in front of the house because he didn't want to run into me. I hope that he's not, it's below freezing tonight. I hope I just missed him somewhere in the house.

I get to the front door and see it wide open. But worse I see that Kaoru's coat is still hanging there. My eyes widen and I quickly grab both of our coats and run outside. I looked for about 5 min before I saw some footprints leading into the woods.

Without I second thought, I ran in. I followed the prints as best I could, considering it was already dark out.

"KAORU! KAORU!" I continue to look around and I finally caught sight of a form sitting against a tree. I ran over to it and up close I could see it was Kaoru. I knelt down and shook him. I could feel how cold he is and see him shivering violently. "Kaoru? Kaoru, please wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open and he seemed out of it, "H-Hikaru?"

"Yeah, it's me. You have to get up Kaoru. We have to go to the house. Your freezing." I put his coat on him and help him up. He takes a step and immediately falls down with a scream. "What's wrong?" I ask at my brothers side.

"My...my ankle." He tells me with some difficulty. I look at him in worry. I now see just how terrible his current condition is. His skin is extremely pale and shaking uncontrollable. His breathing was fast and from the few words he's said I can tell he was having trouble speaking. He looked confused and uncoordinated. I had my hand on his back and could feel his erratic heartbeat.

He had his eyes closed in pain and was holding his ankle gently. I moved to lift his pants leg and he automatically flinched at the touch. I did it as gently as I could and I didn't like what I saw. His ankle was badly bruised and I'm sure the only reason it was only slightly swollen was because it was cold from air around them.

"Okay, Kaoru. Put your arm around me and you can lean on me. We'll get home and everything will be fine." He nods and tries to put his arm over my shoulder, but his movements are sluggish. I put his arm around me and pulled him up. He winced at the motion, but was too weak to object.

I half carried him as he limped, painfully, alongside me. It took us about 15 minutes to get back to the house at our slow pace.

I opened the now closed door and help Kaoru in. I set him down on the ground and scream for help.

"Master Hikaru?! Master Kaoru?! Where have you been?! We've been looking everyw...!" she gasped when she noticed Kaoru leaning against me half asleep. She ran over and knelt down, "What happened?"

"We had a fight and he ran off. I went looking for him, but I couldn't find him before I notice he had gone outside. I found him and I think his ankles hurt." I told her, worry lacing my every word. She called in few more servants and they carried him to our room. They wrapped his ankle in white gauze and brought in extra blankets to try and warm him up.

He fell asleep almost as soon as he was put on the bed to rest, but I couldn't sleep. Instead I sat in a chair next to him, holding his hand. He was still pale, but not as cold as when I found him.

How could I do this to him? He's my brother! This was probably our first actual fight we've ever had. I can't even call it a fight though! He didn't do anything. All he wanted to do was make sure I was okay and I do this to him!

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. Just please be okay." I whisper and feel a tear run down my face as I look up at him once again. Suddenly I see his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hikaru? Where are we? I thought we were in the w...!" He let out a soft yelp as he tried to sit up. I quickly push him back down.

"Kaoru! Don't move. They said you sprained your ankle really bad and you have mild hypothermia." I told him with worry. I look at him and start crying into his chest. "It's my fault you got hurt, Kaoru! I didn't mean what I said! If I hadn't said that stuff, you wouldn't have run away and gotten hurt! I'm sorry! I'm supposed to be your brother and keep you safe, but I didn't! I..." Kaoru interrupted me.

"Hikaru calm down. It wasn't your fault I got hurt! I forgive you!" He hugged me back.

"But I said all those things and I made you cry."

"It's okay. Because you said you didn't mean it. That's all that matters." I lifted head to look at him with wide eyes. How could he possibly forgive me for what I did? Even after what I did, he still looks me in the eye and smiles as if nothing happened.

I hug him again, making sure not to hurt him, "I love you."

"I love you too." and with that we lay there in comforting silence until we both fell asleep.

 **Normal POV**

Host club had just ended and all the girls left. Mori and Hunny were sitting at a table eating cake (mostly Hunny). Kyouya was sitting with his laptop, writing something in his notebook. Tamaki was, for once, leaving Haruhi alone, which she took advantage of.

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai?"

He looked up at her and pushed his glasses up a little, "What is it, Haruhi?" he asked politely, yet clearly annoyed to have been disturbed.

"Um...Where are Hikaru and Kaoru? They weren't here today." She asked quickly, wanting to go home, but worried for her friends.

"It turns out Kaoru had an accident and was hurt. Hikaru refused to leave his side, so they'll be out about a week."

"Oh...okay. Thank you, Kyouya-senpai." With that she said her goodbyes and went home.

 **~I hope you liked it. I wrote this for anime club, but thought I'd post it since it was done.~**


End file.
